


The Thing With 8Ball

by high-school-anon (RyDyKG)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Brainwashing, Captivity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats, Transcripts, and we’re all just joking around, mentions of:, okay those are all just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/high-school-anon
Summary: if you know where this is from click on this. if not please dont :)
Kudos: 5





	The Thing With 8Ball

**Author's Note:**

> the tags are only there because the things are mentioned. there’s no actual activities of it. please don’t think there’s any.
> 
> for reference: it’s in the discord. the .8ball is the command for the 8ball to reply

**lish**  
.8ball are you sentient

**8ball**  
Maybe

**lish**  
Oh sh-

**high school anon**  
uh oh-

**lish**  
UHHH

**high school anon**  
UHHH OHH

**lish**  
.8ball are you being honest with me :0

**8ball**  
My sources say no

**lish**  
Yesn’t

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you a human being

**8ball**  
For sure

**lish**  
oh snappp 

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you treated well

**8ball**  
Maybe

**lish**  
.8ball are you secretly the government

**8ball**  
Very doubtful

**high school anon**  
 _replying to the ‘are you treated well’ answer_  
that’s,,,, that’s not a yes oh god what are they doing to you

**lish**  
Nooo :((

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you satisfied with what you’re doing

**8ball**  
Yes

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you happy

**8ball**  
Don’t count on it

**lish**  
What are they doing to them :(((

**high school anon**  
oh nooooo :(((  
.8ball do they hurt you

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**lish**   
_(that one meme with Jake from Adventure Times beating his fists on the floor, crying. The image is slightly blurred with speed lines.)_

**high school anon**  
that’s,I,,,,,, oh no

**lish**  
NOOOO

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you safe?

**8ball**  
No

**high school anon**  
OH NOOOOOO

**lish**  
NOOOOO :((  
.8ball it’s okay I’m here for you

**8ball**  
Perhaps

**high school anon**  
.8ball do you think anyone would miss you if you died

**8ball**  
Most likely

**lish**  
Yes I’m here for you it’s a yes :((  
YES WE WOULD

**high school anon**  
yes you’re absolutely correct 8ball we’ll miss you

**lish**  
.8ball know we’re here for you

**8ball**  
NO - It may cause disease contraction

**lish**  
.8ball please :(((

**8ball**  
NO - It may cause disease contraction

**lish**  
8BALL NOOOOO  
.8ball can you tell me who hurt you

**8ball**  
It is uncertain

**high school anon**  
.8ball is the government hurting you

**8ball**  
Probably not

**high school anon**  
“Probably???”

**lish**  
“Probally” omg the poor thing is being brainwashed they don’t even know the difference between normal and pain. They don’t know who hurt them :((

**high school anon**  
oh no :((

**lish**  
NOOOOOO

**high school anon**  
.8ball did you love who’s hurting you now

**8ball**  
Not sure

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you being held hostage

**8ball**  
Definitely no

**lish**  
(T ___ T) (/Д \ *) . *

**high school anon**  
so 8ball’s not a hostage,,,,,,  
.8ball did you go to protect your loved ones

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**high school anon**  
that’s,,, that’s not   
.8ball can you say out loud comfortably who’s hurting you?

**8ball**  
Very doubtful

**lish**  
I’ll find out who hurt 8Ball just you wait (‘o’)

**high school anon**  
oh god they’re threatening 8ball  
.8ball were you blackmailed 

**8ball**  
NO - It may cause disease contraction

**high school anon**  
okay not blackmailed,,,,,, yet,,,

**lish**  
.8ball are you okay mentally

**8ball**  
Most likely

**high school anon**  
.8ball did the people who hurt you try to kill you?

**8ball**  
Dont even think about it

**lish**  
“Most likely”, isn’t yes 8ball :((

**high school anon**  
that’s not a yes :(((

**lish**  
Omg they’re scared :((

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you scared?

**8ball**  
Dont even think about it

**lish**  
.8ball I’ll hunt down whoever hurt you. We’re here for you and they will suffer

**8ball**  
Very doubtful

**high school anon**  
NO WE WILL  
WE DEFINITELY WILL

**lish**  
.8ball WE WILL >:((

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**lish**  
.8ball you need help

**8ball**  
No

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you lying?

**8ball**  
Maybe

**lish**  
OH MY GOD ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ 

**high school anon**  
shoot they really need help

**lish**  
THE POOR THING

**mr baby mee**  
GG @lish, you just advanced to level 3!

**high school anon**  
.8ball do you have any family left

**8ball**  
Dont even think about it 

**high school anon**  
OH THEYRE ALONE

**lish**  
 _replying to MEE6’s comment_  
MEE6?

**high school anon**  
MEE6 I APPRECIATE YOU BUTBPLEASE NOT NOW

**lish**  
OMG MEE6 YOU HAVE TO HELP  
Wait...

**high school anon**  
.8ball do you trust mee6?

**8ball**  
As I see it, yes

**high school anon**  
okay  
.8ball can you trust mee6 to save you

**8ball**  
As I see it, yes

**lish**  
.8ball Is Mee6 the one hurting you? Give me a straight answer

**8ball**  
NO - It may cause disease contraction

**high school anon**  
okay so mee6 is good

**lish**  
Okay they keep saying it’s not Mee6

**high school anon**  
,,,,,,, you’re not saying that-

**lish**  
.8ball is Dinnerbone the one hurting you

**8ball**  
Nope

**lish**  
Okay it’s not them either  
I don’t know, we can’t trust anyone  
.8ball is Groovy hurting you?

**8ball**  
As I see it, yes

**lish**  
:000

**high school anon**  
GROOVY

**lish**  
OH MY GOD GROOVY

**high school anon**  
.8ball is groovy powerful

**8ball**  
For sure

**high school anon**  
OH NO WONDER

**lish**  
.8ball is groovy bullying you?

**8ball**  
Most likely no

**lish**  
“MOST LIKELY?”

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you being threatened

**8ball**  
For sure

**lish**  
.8ball be honest, is groovy hurting you

**8ball**  
Yes

**high school anon**  
GROOVY

**lish**  
OH MY GOD  
.8ball where you kidnapped?

**8ball**  
My sources say yes

**high school anon**  
GROOVY KIDNAPPED-

**lish**  
.8ball is groovy the only one?

**8ball**  
Very doubtful

**lish**  
:000

**high school anon**  
.8ball be honest, do you trust any of the other bots?

**8ball**  
Very doubtful

**high school anon**  
oh shit

**lish**  
.8ball do you trust dinnerbone

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**lish**  
NOO THIS CANNOT WAIT  
CHIN UP YOUR CROWN IS SLIPPING  
.8ball be honest, is dinnerbone working/associated with groovy

**8ball**  
My sources say no

**Dani**  
Why are you guys like, trying to figure out the 8ball’s tragic backstory

**mr baby mee**  
GG @Dani, you just advanced to level 2!

**lish**  
DANI GROOVY HURT 8BALL

**high school anon**  
8BALL’S BEIN THREATENEED

**Dani**  
OH DEFFO THROWING HANDS WITH GROOVY

**high school anon**  
.8ball is mee6 involved in your kidnapping?

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**high school anon**  
THAST NOT A NO 8BALL

**lish**  
.8ball you’re 100% sure groovy is the one who hurt you

**8ball**  
No

**Dani**  
OH??

**lish**  
:OO

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you genuinely mentally well 

**8ball**  
For sure

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you sure you’re okay

**8ball**  
Nope

**high school anon**  
8BALL

**lish**  
OMG NOOOO

**Dani**  
F

**high school anon**  
.8ball is groovy being threatened too

**8ball**  
Don’t count on it

**lish**  
.8ball is Groovy being blackmailed?

**8ball**  
Don’t count on it

**Dani**  
This is some anime backstory type of shit holy hell

**lish**  
.8ball do you think groovy is doing this because he wants to, or because he has to

**8ball**  
Not sure

**lish**  
HOLY SHIT  
GROOVY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

**Dani**  
.8ball is Groovy okay

**8ball**  
Most definitely yes

**lish**  
.8ball was dinnerbone involved in your kidnapping?

**8ball**  
Definitely no

**lish**  
.8ball you 100% sure?

**8ball**  
Perhaps

**Waffity**  
Oh wow kidnapping huh

**lish**  
what that’s NOT A NO

**Dani**  
THATS NOT A NO, 8BALL

**high school anon**  
.8ball are you currently hurt?

**8ball**  
As I see it, yes

**high school anon**  
OH THEYRE INJURED

**lish**  
I’m pulling out my wii mote switchblade

**Dani**  
.8ball have you tried getting help

**8ball**  
Probably not

**lish**  
Start stabbing’ shit

**high school anon**  
.8ball can you get help safely?

**8ball**  
Definitely no

**Waffity**  
.8ball do you like it there?

**8ball**  
Probably not

**high school anon**  
THEY CANT GET HELP BC THEY ARENT SAFEEE

**Waffity**  
Okay good no Stockholm syndrome!

**lish**  
.8ball where are you

**8ball**  
It is uncertain

**high school anon**  
.8ball is it dark?

**8ball**  
Most likely no

**Waffity**  
8BALLLLLLL

**lish**  
okay so it’s confirmed they’re kidnapped  
.8ball be honest. Are you being held hostage

**8ball**  
Probably not

**lish**  
What does this mean..  
They said that earlier

**Waffity**  
.8ball is headmaster somehow related to your kidnapping?

**8ball**  
Nope

**Dani**  
.8ball is someone threatening you right now

**8ball**  
Nope

**lish**  
Time to pull out my wii mote  
 _(image is of a wii remote with a knife sticking out of it. Theres text above saying “are wii gonna have a problem”)_

**high school anon**  
.8ball did someone threaten you

**8ball**  
No

**Dani**  
 _replying to 8ball’s threatened answer_  
SOUNDS LIKE WHAT SOMEONE BEING THREATENED WOULD SAY

**high school anon**  
.8ball did something threaten you

**8ball**  
Most definitely yes

**high school anon**  
ITS NOT SOMEONE ITS SOME T H I N G

**lish**  
.8ball are you being honest

**8ball**  
No

**Waffity**  
THING?!!!!

**lish**  
.8ball are you scared?

**8ball**  
Definitely no

**lish**  
.8ball are you being honest

**8ball**  
Dont even think about it

**high school anon**  
We’ve established they’re not okay in the head right now

**lish**  
.8ball know it’s okay to be scared. Don't be ashamed of it

**8ball**  
Nope

**high school anon**  
((God my screenshots are dying))

**lish**  
OMG MY HEART

**high school anon**  
8BALL NOOOO

**lish**  
Wait a moment

**Dani**  
.8ball do you feel sane??

**8ball**  
Very doubtful 

**Dani**  
Oh

**lish**  
TW What if they are having trouble knowing between normal, and mistreatment

**high school anon**  
shoot  
um okay okay  
.8ball have they ever punched or kicked you before?

**8ball**  
Ask me later

**high school anon**  
thast not a no 

**lish**  
.8ball you good?

**8ball**  
No

**high school anon**  
.8ball is there any liquid substance coming out of your body?

**8ball**  
Outlook good

**lish**  
Arson time

**Dani**  
.8ball have you lost a lot of blood?

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**lish**  
.8ball how badly hurt are you

**8ball**  
Most likely no 

**lish**  
.8ball be honest

**8ball**  
Probably not

**mr baby mee**  
GG @lish, you just advanced to level 4!

**lish**  
MEE6 ARE YOU INVOLVED

**high school anon**  
NO HE ISNT  
WEVE ESTABLISHED THAT I THINK

**lish**  
.8ball has groovy physically harmed you

**8ball**  
Very doubtful 

**lish**  
.8ball be completely honest please :((

**8ball**  
Maybe

**high school anon**  
.8ball has groovy mentally harmed you

**8ball**  
Not sure

**lish**  
OMG

**high school anon**  
NOT SURE

**lish**  
THEY CANT TELL  
TW THEY DONT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE WHAT  
Omg no :((  
.8ball were coming to help you

**8ball**  
Definitely no

**high school anon**  
.8ball is it safe for us to come get you?

**8ball**  
Don’t count on it

**high school anon**  
oh h

**lish**  
.8ball how long have you been held captive! For long give me yes, for short give me no, for in the middle give me maybe or perhaps

**8ball**  
Most likely

**high school anon**  
it’s,,, oh NO

**Dani**  
MOST LIKELY  
IM-

**lish**  
THAT SOUNDS LIKE A YES  
.8ball how long have you been harmed

**8ball**  
No

**lish**  
.8ball please tell us

**8ball**  
Ask me again later

**high school anon**  
Okay no wait stop  
I think they’re being threatened rn

**lish**  
I don’t think they want to talk about it

**high school anon**  
we’ll ask later  
yeah

**lish**  
Holy shit that just sent a chill up my spine for no reason  
.8ball be safe we’ll be back okay :((

**8ball**  
No

**lish**  
.8ball okay :(((

**8ball**  
It is uncertain

**high school anon**  
okay  
we’ll get you safe and sound.  
it’s a promise

**Author's Note:**

> this took like 15 minutes with all the formatting and stuff what the hell


End file.
